Talk:Delta Group
Prior to the USS Dominator being ready, would the other three be Alpha, Bravo, Charlie with Alpha being the one with the Devi? After the Dominator is commissioned I can see a possible adjustment on the battle groups. Foxtrot group would replace Charlie and be the USS Dominstor and the fleet it carries internally. Alpha would continue being the group containing the Devi. Alpha and Beta would split the other warships so that each battlegoup has about the same firepower. Knight Ranger (talk) 14:07, February 4, 2014 (UTC) As youi know each Union fleet consists of 4 Battle Group Clusters with three Battle groups in each. The Battlegroup clusters are Color named : Red , Blue, Green and Yellow. So for example 2nd Fleet- Red Cluster, 3rd Group This holds true except for the 1st Fleet. Admiral Stahl has reduced the Red Battle Cluster to 1 Battle group as it contains the Devi and spread the rest of the resources over BGC Green and Blue. While the official color coding designation is still in place (simply due to Fleet Command logistics and persnnel transfer reasons ) Stahl has always called his four BGC's : Alpha , Bravo, Charlie and Delta groups. At heart he is a Marine and there always had been Alpha, Bravo etc Companies and such) Over the almost 2000 years he is in command of First Fleet , it is completley differently organized than all the others. Alpa group is organized as a fast reaction force that operates everywhere Stahl is needed (or he feels he is needed). Alpha group has no Ultra Battle ships or Armada class dreadnoughts but consists only of fast Attikan Battle ships (and later the fastest Union Battle ship and super cruiser classes) There are two fast carriers and 4 special modified Marine Drop ships (modified for speed) attached to Alpha (Red) Bravo Fleet is his heavy hitter, containing all the Ultras and Armada Class Dreadnoughts and super carriers (Including a beach head carrier ) C Group is structured normally with all the ship types a traditional Battle Cluster group has. C group is tasked with maintaining security and the usual tasks a fleet has assigned to its region of operations. Delta group contains all the special units. If the Dominator would be assigned to 1st Fleet , ti would be in Bravo . previous comment by Vanessa Ravencroft. if i remember right the Dominator will be the flagship of both the fleet and the first fleet. about assigment if i remember right shes the lead element and heavy hitter of the first fleet fast reaction force. on account of her seenian engiens making her a lot faster than the fast Attikan Battle ships. so her assigment is probably fluid between alpha and bravo as needed. or maybe its considared battle group of its own ? Gnume (talk) 15:49, February 4, 2014 (UTC) The Dominator will not stay in the First Fleet. As soon as Stahl returns as the Captain of the Devastator and the Domi gets her first "standard" Captain. I am sure the Admiral of the Fleet will make sure she won't be under the direct control of Stahl. (Him having two boats of that size to add to his legend won't do with the old Scott) That she is made into "his" Flagship and thus the Union Fleet Flagship, replacing the Shetland is much more likely, Stahl wanted to have at least 3 Lyrec forming a fast attack / response force. By doing so creating a reaction force that could move fast to any trouble spot and overwhelm almost any imaginable (known) threat ..or have enough assets on hand to evacuate an entire star system if neccesary. Again ...his vision was not adapted by the fleet Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 16:47, February 4, 2014 (UTC) ah. ok. but sthal will be in command of the Dominator for minimum 250 years (more likely 600 years) before returning to the devastator. it think were talking here where is it placed during its time in the first fleet. btw. if i remember right the Dominators first "standard" Captain is Har-Hi. i think he will carry an petition to the assembly if mcalligot will try to order him out of the first fleet. Gnume (talk) 16:59, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Don't underestimate McElligott. He is in this business as long as Stahl and he isn't stupid or a fool. There is a reason he is the Admiral of the Fleet and not Stahl... (more than the obvious ones) And unlike Eric , Har-Hi has no real preference between the Immortals. What are 250- 600 yeats to an Immortal? Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 17:25, February 4, 2014 (UTC) not much. but i was thinking more about the fact Har-Hi is not an bad tactican. the dominator after its joining the fleet is integral and vital part of the union main/heavy reaction force. and the primary union war fleet both of them belong to the first fleet. so tactically i think Har-Hi will lean to leave the dominator in the first fleet. than being assigned as mceligotts personal ferry. also you written that Har-Hi and the rest of the team learned to respect stahl after Quagmire Bog and during the dent debacle. and probably lost a bit of respect to McEliggot after he didnt try to cross investigate dent. Gnume (talk) 17:38, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Of course you thinking along the right lines. Of course they respect the Eternal Warrior, there is hardly a soldier, marine or spacer who doesn't. It is even save to say most Union Citizens (at least those who actually believe he is real) do. But Eric never openly criticized McElligott. He would not do that as this would be highly inappropiate of course, Narth however knows Eric's deepest feelings. Yet even there Eric doesn't really disrespect McElligott. They all "like" Stahl more than McElligott, but that does not mean they really know about the rivalry between Stahl and Elligott. The very relationship between Stahl and Elligott is very complicated. These two men know each other for almost 3000 years. to put that in perspective. They know each other longer than it took the Roman empire to rise and fall and all the way to today. 3000 thousand years sounds just like a number but if you put it in context . It is as i you met someone before Moses led his people out of Egypt and you still know this person now in 2014. There is no real love between them, but they know each other on a level that is beyond "our" understanding. Of course Stahl knows that McElligott isn't always playing according to the rules, and if Stahl would find out details or get evidence, he would have no quarrels to kill Elligott, but not after the Assembly would make such a decission. And McElligott equally knows how to cover his tracks. Besides McElligott is technically Stahls superior and the Eternal Warrior takes those things, as you know equally serious and nothing is more serious to Stahl than the laws and the will of the Assembly. He was and is a Marine at heart.. He is smart, a strategic and tactical genius without peer, mostly due to experience, but he is quite "simple" in other ways and tends to see things as black and white. (Knowing full well that nothing really is) McElligott on the other hand was an Admiral before he even became immortal and was a Submariner before that. The British Navy selects the men who command their subs about as diligent as the Union Navy selects its Starship captains. Meaning McEllgott is no fool and a smart cookie. All this I am saying to show you that these two characters :Stahl and McElligott have evolved,,,(or at least hopefully so) into more than just 2 dimensional cardboard fictional characters. With many nuances and conditions shaping both men and their relationship to others. None of what I said is meant as a lecture but more of a monologe as how I see and use these two characters in my stories. # When I started to write about these they were indeed just "inventions" of mine, but now I can see their faces and hear their voices and it is more like writing down what they say than "imagining" what they might do...if that makes any sense, (And the events when the Dominator beomes a Union ship are still "Canon" wise in the future. What is written here in the Wiki are just outlines. The details are yet to be written.) Yours truly VR P.S. Thanks for always giving me a chance to ponder these things. ah thank you for explaining things. but you didnt really answered (we got derailed) where in the first fleet is the dominator is placed during its around 600 years of service there ? Gnume (talk) 20:36, February 4, 2014 (UTC) The Dominator replaces the Devi as the flagship of First Fleet. Erica gifts the ship to the Union making it more or less a condition to give it to Stahl, Not an open condition ofcourse....more like a suggestion. Can you imagine the reaction of the Assembly when they are informed that there is even a bigger ship than the Devi (from a similar source no less) Even if someone else would have found the Dominator, the Assembly without a doubt make it "Stahls" new ship. Commanding such a ship is after all quite different from a regular battle ship. There are only a handful of individuals who could command her, using her to the full potential I mean. No Erica would not be the first choice, even though McElligott would have most likely agreed to make Olafson her permanent first captain. There is Harris of course, and Zezzh, but to really know what a ship like this can do and to use it, there is no real other choice than the Eternal Warrior. The Devi remains under the Command of Harris (until he retires) and remains in the first fleet until the Dominator is ready, It's going to take a while to bring her to Union standards. The Dominator is a Seenian shipand her shields and Translocator cannons alone are formidable but actually outdated compared to the latest Union translocator technology. Also unlike the Devi it was decided not to have Ghost Decks. There is room for entire colonies and since the Dominator will have an enormous crew, it was decided to make her the mobile HQ of First Fleet along with all departments, labs, auxillary departments and simply take along the families of the crews, (Much like the Enterprise D) Of course not a civilian government. There are even discussions within the Assembly if the Dominator should actually have a representative at the Assembly, once she is fully crewed. (Neither will happen while Stahl has her under his command) So to answer your question : The Dominator is scheduled to be in BGC Red (Alpha) of First Fleet and she will remain there as long as Stahl commands her. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 21:30, February 4, 2014 (UTC) thanks for clearification ! well few more qustions for forther clearification : if i remember right the Domi is the biggest space fleet acadammy and it was build so during the retro fit to be part of the ship ? also there were disscussions of the Domi having Fleet Commend center and the fifth Nelson II omnitronic in archiving mode in case all other of the 4 Fleet Commend centes were destroyed. Gnume (talk) 22:45, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Well there is certainly room for it , but as long as Stahl commands her she is just the largest Academy School ship for Midshipmen...just like the Devi just a whole lot more Midshipmen. She or any other flag ship is automatically a mobile fleet command center, but again not as long as Stahl is her "Admiral Captain" , because if she would become the active Fleet command center McElligott would be on board and in command. Now that would certainly not be to Stahl's liking. As for an Omnitronc in record mode...(the fifth Nelson II would be Nelson XIII = Nelson, Nelson II, Nelson III etc) having such vital data on a ship that is meant to go into combat is not a good idea. No matter how big she is, there are possible enemies that could destroy, damage or board her. (While this is unlikley it must be considered) So a "back up" of fleet data should be in the most secure place the Union can think off..such as Narth Prime, Coven Planet, Bone Yard Zero etc. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 23:24, February 4, 2014 (UTC) ah. ok. Gnume (talk) 23:27, February 4, 2014 (UTC)